


Feel So Alive

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Randomness of Arrows [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Doggy Style, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Humor, Smut, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dabble of SMUT  ;-)</p><p>Just an average bit of "down time" for Oliver and Felicity.  You know, kissing, touching, undressing, panting, laughing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel So Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Just because: a) your author was/is horny; b) the tumblr Olicity community is just bad and keep posting all these feels in the form of gifs and fics and predictions and ahhhhhhhhh! And c) can never have too much smut.  
> Updated the summary because a friend said I needed to be clearer. Lol.

Oliver slid his finger tips down over her sleeves, lightly, slowly, to her hands. Felicity inhaled softly but remained still.

His hands spread, moving off her wrists to her waist. She turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder at him. He looked up from where his hands were sliding under her shirt and smiled.

She closed her eyes and sighed contently, resting her palms on the table before her. Oliver stepped closer. His hands were warm and rough on her tummy and he bent down to nuzzle the hair behind her ear.

She giggled and shrugged to push his face away. He chuckled and turned her to face him. They stood looking into each other's eyes. Felicity smiled wider, happy to see how relaxed he seemed. She reached out and cupped his scratchy jawline, her thumb teasing the corner of his mouth up until he was smiling just as widely.

They both moved to kiss and it was just as soft and slow as his hands were. She opened her lips first, tasting his lips before he responded with a humming noise and opening his too. They fit perfectly.

Felicity started to chuckle at that and when Oliver pulled away to look at her, his quizzical expression made her burst out a sudden laugh. She buried her face into his chest.

"Sorry," she whispered while gasping for breath.

He simply smiled. He didn't really expect anything else from his girl. He didn't fall for her because of her serious manner.

So he just let her laugh into his shirt while HE got back to it. He gently gripped the hem of her shirt and started to raise it up. He felt her suck in a breath as his knuckles skimmed her bare sides.

She stepped back, and lifted her arms. As the fabric passed over her face, he stopped, leaning her back so her neck and bra-clad breasts were arching toward him. He held her shirt and hands above her head and kissed her open mouthed on her throat.

She squirmed and moaned. He held her tight with his other arm, and not for the first time found he was amazed by how small but strong she actually was.

He felt so powerful with her in his arms, and yet he felt like the most careful man alive at the same time.

Oliver groaned as he sucked at her clavicle. He just felt so ALIVE when she was in his arms.

He finished pulling off her shirt. She brought her hands down so fast he almost reacted as though to block an assault. But instead she gripped his ears and pulled him down, mashing their open mouths together.

He smiled and let her take control. For the moment. She scraped her fingernails through his buzzed hair and arched, pressing her nipples through her sheer bra into his shirt. He kneaded the soft skin at the small of her back, playing with the fabric of her panties peeking above the waist of her jeans.

It was nice, they truly enjoyed making out. But he wanted more. And she seemed to be needing it, too.

So he pushed her away, undid her fly and pushed the tight jeans down past her hips. She wiggled and stepped clear, doing a silly little sexy pose once she was only wearing her bra and panties.

"Green?" he said as he hooked his fingers in the delicate satin band and stretching it out away from her skin.

She shrugged. He laughed and yanked his own shirt up and over his head. She fiddled with his belt for a moment, Oliver just resting his hands at his sides.

"Wh-is this-wha-?" Finally she tossed up her hands and hoisted herself up onto the table behind her. "Hey, I don't necessarily need what's in there...ya know?"

His eyes widened as her own hand slipped down into her underwear. He could see the outline of her fingers curling and stroking through the thin green fabric and he couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat.

Felicity leaned back, bracing herself with her other arm, spreading her legs a little wider. She was starting to breathe heavier, licking her lips and letting her head fall back as her hand increased its tempo.

"Mmm, yes," she whispered toward the ceiling.

Oliver was very torn. He loved, absolutely LOVED, watching this woman pleasure herself, listening to her sounds, watching her skin begin to flush with heat and arousal...

Yet he was painfully hard at the moment. He easily undid his belt and fly, pushing off his pants and boxers, kicking them away. He stroked his rigid penis as he stepped closer to his panting blonde.

" 'Licity," he groaned. She snapped her head up and smiled. When she pulled her hand free, he grabbed it and put it on his tip, feeling the slickness of her insides rub off onto him.

She squeezed him briefly before scooting to the edge of the table and pulling her soaked fabric to one side.

Oliver positioned himself at her trimmed, almost bare entrance, teasing with little touches to her lips and then her already engorged clit.

"Please, god please, oh," she shuddered breathlessly.

"What do you want?" he whispered into her ear. She clutched his bare arms and dug her fingernails in hard. "Tell me. Now," he insisted as he pushed in and removed his head.

"You, I want you!" She tried to push herself onto him but he pushed her hips back down. She looked into his face. And she smiled coyly. "Oh, you done with the tender for now?"

He felt himself get dizzy for a split second, amazed at how well she could read him, in any situation. She took his silence for a yes and leaned in for a quick peck on the lips before she jumped off the table.

He watched as she shimmied off her panties and then unhooked her bra, letting it slide off her arms to the floor. Oliver was panting now. He was the one about to start begging. He was on the edge of control. And he knew Felicity knew it.

She was grinning, completely naked and grinning at him as she pulled her hair free from its ponytail. He took a step toward her and she bit her lip. He took another step and she turned and ran.

He leaped after her, catching her as she reached the sofa in her living room. She squealed but didn't fight him off; instead she bent herself forward and gripped the arm rest.

He sighed happily as he stepped up behind her, his hands caressing her firm ass. His erection throbbing. Her legs quivering as his touch feathered down her crack. She shifted, spreading a little wider, releasing her amazingly sexy scent to tease him more. She was clenching and releasing as his fingers traced her, and when she groaned loudly, he finally gave what they both wanted.

He spread her, running his fingers over her wet, smooth pussy and coating himself before pressing in. She exhaled and pushed back.  She released a long, primal whimper as he slid home and when he had nothing more to push in, he added his own satisfied animal grunt.

Their movements were slow, the earlier moment of heat and begging past, and they simply moved in happy, well practiced moves.

Everything about Felicity was perfect, was remarkable, and somehow, she was his. And he hers.

She started to moan his name and twist her hips. He clenched his teeth as she squeezed around him and he slipped a hand around her thigh to rub her clit. He hardly touched her and she jerked, swearing softly.

He pinched and then soothed the tender nub as her moves grew erratic and her breathing got louder.

He smiled, proudly, because she only got real loud when she was about to have an extremely intense orgasm. He rubbed her harder as he pounded a little stronger and she shouted his name as she came fiercely.

A few Felicity curse words and moans later, he removed his fingers and concentrated on his own release. He stared down and watched as his length pulled out and then shoved back in.

Shit, he loved this position, seeing her ass like this and feeling himself hit inside her, sweet and rough, smooth and hard...his fingers gripped her just enough to hold her steady as his last thrust slammed her strong.

He clenched and mumbled her name as he released hot and deep. She was sighing; swaying slightly to milk him and finish her own come down. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled her sweet content smile.

He grunted and moved into her one last time and then leaned over to kiss up along her spine.

"How can you smile so innocently just after sounding so naughty?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her back up to stand, his flaccid penis still inside her.

She reached over her head to pull his around so she could kiss his lips. He slipped from her and she tuned in his arms to wrap hers around his neck.

She shrugged and batted her eyes. "I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about." He grinned at her. "I, sir, am a complete lady--!"

He hoisted her up around his waist for a moment before tossing her back onto the couch. He was just about to follow her but apparently he had used too much force and she was on her way to bounce onto the coffee table next.

"Oli--!" He moved quick and she landed in his arms, while he landed hard on his back on her floor. "Ooof! Oh Oliver!"

He forced his muscles to relax. "It's ok. Are you ok? Sorry about that!"

She laughed lightly. "Oh, I am JUUUUST fine, thanks." He was about to ask but her little wiggle onto his thigh she was straddling told him all he needed to know.

"Really? Already?" She chewed her bottom lip and nodded, and ground her slick core against his thigh muscle again. He wanted to recover just as quickly, but he did need SOME time.

So he rolled his eyes and added his fingers and just watched her ride him, her perky, tight, sweet breasts jiggling just above his face.

"God, you're sexy," he whispered. She threw her head back as another climax quickly rippled through her. She collapsed onto his chest and sighed deeply.

"Mmmm, yeah, I know," she whispered back smugly. Then she did another little wiggle and tipped her head. "Sexy enough to bring something back to play?"

Yes, almost, but he was also craving some water. "Rehydrate first? You know how to make me work up a sweat," and he laughed at her pouty face. "I'll make you chocolate milk?"

She pushed off him, stood, stretched and was headed to the kitchen before he could laugh again.

"Well?! Come on then!"

He stood and ignored the slight ache from hitting the hardwood floor holding a Felicity. "Hey, I think I need a back massage after all that!"

"Good to know," and she handed him the chocolate syrup and milk. "Now, chocolate milk please."

He ignored her and got himself a glass of water, and then another. When he did finally take the chocolate sauce from her, a slow smile spread across his face.

"I have a better idea for this." Felicity's mouth formed an "o" as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into her bedroom. "Let's see what else this chocolate can mix with..."

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE comments. You can also private message me over on tumblr (same username). Thanks so much for reading!!
> 
> P.S. Arrow season 3 filming starts in two days on July 9, 2014! Woohoo!!!!!


End file.
